The present invention relates to enhanced efficacy antiperspirant compositions that are aqueous alcoholic solutions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,325 there is described enhanced efficacy antiperspirant salts that are stable in aqueous solution. These salts include a soluble calcium salt such as calcium chloride and a soluble amino acid such as glycine. Typically, these salts have a Ca:Al+Zr weight ratio of about 1:1 to about 1:28 and an amino acid:Al+Zr weight ratio of about 2:1 to about 1:20. Because these salts retain their enhanced efficacy in aqueous solution, they have an advantage over conventional enhanced efficacy salts that revert to the non-enhanced form in aqueous solution. For the sake of brevity, these salts are hereinafter identified as “CEAZCH” for calcium enhanced aluminum-zirconium chlorohydrate.
It would be highly desirable to produce an antiperspirant composition with significantly improved antiperspirant efficacy over commercially available antiperspirant products. It would be particularly desirable to produce such a composition in a liquid or solution form that can be delivered either through a roll-on applicator or a porous dome applicator.